Village Of Death
by The-Fallen-Guardian
Summary: The Village of Death is a little town meant for the rejects of the world, but it is also the home of a lovely and powerful new guild called Angelic Demon. OC submission open. I will begin writing the first chapter so that you can see it soon. I just would like some OCs first. UNDER REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

_**Here my friends is what I need for OC submission**_

 _Name:_

 _Age:_

 _Species:_ _ **So like Amelia is a Fallen Angel so you can pick anything that follows the lines of Fairy Tail if not then I will ask you to please pick another species...**_

 _Hair color and style:_

 _Eye Color:_

 _Appearance:_

 _Magic:_

 _Clothes:_

 _Love interest:_

 _Family:_

 _History:_

 _Secrets:_ ** _Oh please do spill all of their precious secrets to me_**

 _Likes:_

 _Dislikes:_

 _Weapons:_

 _Guild insignia:_

 _Do they live in the guild hall:_

 _If no then what does their house look like:_ ** _Remember this is a Village that Amelia built. I just want to know how they decorated their house it is going to be a log cabin or a brick house no matter what please pick..._**

 _If yes then what does their room look like:_ _ **Only if they are living in the guild**_

 _Personality..._ _ ****_ _ **This is simply how they act around each person but include a brief summary right here**_

 _friends:_

 _enemies:_

 _rivals:_

 _family:_

 _crush:_

 _Master of The Guild:_ _ **The master of the guild will not be Amelia so if you want yours to be the master then go ahead**_

 ** _Thank you very much for your sacrifice to the Village of Death..._**


	2. Angelic Demon

_**Hey guys I am here with the first chapter let me give you a hint of the current characters..**_

 _ **Amelia Keres: She is the founder of the guild and village. Really her great grand father built it originally, but she had to rebuild it after everyone died except for her. She is also a Celestial Half-blood who is totally scared to go near any celestial wizards but is cool with Katea. (Often known as the Crystal Lotus in battle)**_

 _ **Katea Stone: She is a DRAGON SLAYER and a celestial key holder (aka a celestial wizard)**_

 _ **Rin Alester: The only full human in the guild as of current.**_

 _ **Lindsey Strait: Half elven who is known for taking the guild master role when master is away(Assistant Guild Master)**_

 _ **April Strait: Lindsey little sister**_

 _ **Zackary Orion: The Villages Resident Undead**_

 _ **Ayame Evers: Half elven who is the illegitimate child of the elven princess. She shall never be accepted by her mother...**_

 _ **Mikael Simmons: A Demon who help build the town once Amelia found him. He is the Master of Angelic Demons.**_

* * *

 **I, Amelia Keres, Humbly Welcome All Of You To The**

 **Village of Death, The Home of The Worlds Rejects and**

 **A Beautiful Guild Called Angelic Demon.**

 **This Is A Pl** **ace Where All Is Welcomed No Matter Their Species**

 **Or If They Killed A** **Man When They Were Younger. Although We All Have Our**

 **Past, WE NEVER FORGET TO DANCE IN THE RAIN**

 **Amelia**

"Well that is definitely one way to ensure that the people get a little freaked out." A sixteen year old girl with long wavy green hair and green eyes, by the name of April, comments after reading the board. She was very beautiful in the face, but had the body of a six year old, which she hid away with a yellow sundress. She, along with her older sister, was half elf and half human and faced the charge of having been abandoned by a man who should've loved them both oh so very much.  
"Yes well Amelia did always have a way with her words." Her older sister, Lindsey, responds having never taken her eyes off of her sister in the first place. She too had green hair and green eyes, however her hair was short and in a pixie cut. She was 5'6 with milky white skin and a voluptuous figure with milky white skin that was hidden under her green double breasted suit with a white tie and her white framed glasses. "We must go now, you know how Amelia is about her ever so careful preparations, if we do not get to the guild soon, she will have taken my role as Assistant Guild Master."

With that she and her sister were on their way to the castle in the center of the village. This castle was the guild hall for a little known guild named Angelic Demons, simply named this because of what the creator of the town believed would be the past of each and every unfortunate souls that was caught resting in the Village of Death. Current unfortunate souls included Cynthia, the guilds healer who was always in the dungeons, not because she was imprisoned, but because that is where the infirmary was set up. Amelia, the creator of the town, and Zackary Orion, the towns undead soul who simply was there because they accepted him as their own. Of course you always had the more welcomed of the species who decided to rest their souls there. Such as Katea Stone, the towns Dragon Slayer, and Rin Alester, the only human to have ever chose to live in the village.

"Amelia, please tell me that you haven't taken my post!" Lindsey shouts as soon as the castle doors were opened. "Well of course not." A seventeen year old girl with white hair that had blue and gold highlights and was thrown in a very neat bun with a lotus made of crystal placed gently in it, flies in.. She was about 5 foot even with a black tang top tucked into her short, blue puffy skirt and a blue vest. Her body build was much like a models in a sense that if she was a little taller and didn't have light blue and gold fairy wings and her left eye wasn't blood red, she could have the chance of becoming a very successful model. "I would never wish to complete the mile high stack of paper work that is in your office." She whispers in a successful attempt to warn the guild master of the stressful day that registering to be an official guild has caused.

"She is not joking about the mile high stack of paper work and letters from the council being in your office right now." A man with by the name of Zackary comments. He was tanned with a muscular build with an angular face and ocean colored eyes. He possessed a fearless smile, a long red scar that stretched from his left eye to his jaw bone and a red fang shape under his right eye. Hiding most of his muscular build was his red t-shirt, black baggy pants, combat boots, and of course his signature long black hooded jacket with red flames with blue lining on the bottom and sleeves of the jacket. On the back of the jacket was his signature robotic symbol. His hands were hidden with black gloves that had a blue shell.

"Well of course not, why would Amelia ever lie about such a thing." Katea adds on as she watches the guild master run in the direction of her office. Despite her being a Celestial Dragon Slayer who also possessed celestial keys, she was Amelia's closest friend. She had long strait brown hair and dark green eyes, she was tall, thin, and very pretty. She wore a black tang top that had a golden star on the front tucked into her short dark purple skirt with tall brown and black boots. Her hair had a gray head band with a golden star imprinted onto it. Next to her was Rin, a tall and muscular man with short dark blue messy hair and light purple eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with brown pants.

"Wait until Mikael and Ayame get back from the mission that they decided to go on in order to distress Master Mikael." Rin jokes with a huge smile. "She will get pissy because he is taking her post." Katea comments. "Oh he already told me that he won't be coming back until that pile is taken care of. He also said that if we get a letter from the capital that I am to take care of it, not our ever so lovely Lindsey." Amelia responds standing just a little taller than she was before.

"Shush right there Mia, we all know that you found Master in the woods before the village was even built." Zackary snickers. "Excuse me I was rebuilding the village. Remember Zeref had destroyed the original village. That is only because I needed help." Amelia argues crossing her arms over her chest. "Go Dance In The Rain."

"Yeah whatever Amelia." Zackary comments rolling his eyes, understanding perfectly what she meant by that. "It's a little hard to do so when you are dead."

* * *

 _ **Please do me a huge favor and review of PM me what you think.**_

 ** _Just so you all know the current plan is that when Master Mikael gets back_**

 ** _the guild will begin preparations to go to the Grand Magic Games_**

 ** _This is based when Fairy Tail disbands, so you might see some of your favorite fairy tail guild members_**

 ** _joining our lovely guild._**

 ** _So if you wish those of you who have already sent in OC's I will put a list of people they can fight in the next chapter and you can pick_**

 ** _who you would wish for them to fight._**

 ** _Oh and there may or may not be a little festival a couple chapters after the Grand Magic Games_**

 ** _That is dedicated completely to Day of the Dead and well festival of the dead too._**

 ** _p.s Festival of the dead is something that i just made up for the story. I am also accepting applications for regular citizens that you wish to_**

 ** _submit to so that it can truly be a festival when the games are over._**

 ** _I may need a shop keeper or two also..._**

 ** _For now Fairwell from the Village of Death and never forget to Dance in the Rain. (ask what that means and I shall say at the beginning of the next update)_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am soo sorry that this took so long to write and post, I have all of my exams and stuff coming up so I have been trying to prepare for those. They are actually next week. Right now I have the flu so I have been in bead a lot, excuse any bad grammar or spelling mistakes. I feel horrible so I am not exactly trying to look over the entire chapter once more.**

 **Order of appearance Of New OCS...**

 **Sterben (Bacia) Menahem**

 **Starlynn Seraphim**

* * *

 _What a wonderful day to go_ _training._ Sterben Menahem thought as he walked out of his two story brick house that he built to look exactly as the house he grew up in when he lived in the village with his family. He was another human that had found home in the village, but he was already pretty used to the dead. He was 5'11 with sluggish green eyes that the whites had turned to a sickly grey. His scrawny grey toned figure was covered up by a series of black clothing and gloves that covered most if not all of his body that wasn't his head and a white lab coat. He was the towns doctor who most of the guild went to if they didn't know about the expert devil slayer who lived in the dungeons. His magic was a secret to anyone in the guild.

"Are you headed to the Castle doc?" 11 year old Starlynn Seraphim questions adjusting her wing shaped hair ties that hold her brown hair into two separate pony tails. She was fair skinned with chocolate brown eyes and a few freckles on the nose. She was wearing a mid-thigh length dress with white and gold swirly design and a v shape on the back in order to show her black U shaped tattoo with a white circle in between the tips that was located between her shoulder blades. Over the dress she wore a black cloak with a hood and black knee high boots that had golden laces. She was the most recent human to join the guild, but of course being human was nothing when you looked into her past. She was also the guilds resident angel and demon magic user.

"Yes." Sterben replies curtly knowing her magic very well.

"Alrighty. I guess I will see you whenever you get there." She lightly growls before running off towards the castle that was their guild hall.

...

Meanwhile a girl with dark green hair that was kept neatly in a braid with white flowers in it, sitting on a log next to the current guild master of Angelic Demons. She was five foot tall with a petite figure, tan skin with freckles that only appear during the summer, almond shaped brown eyes with pointy elven ears. Her clothing consisted of a loose light green halter crop top and a green skirt that looks like it was made of leaves with no shoes. "Mikael, when are we going to head back to the guild hall?"

"Soon Ayame." Master Mikael replies moving his black hair out of his eyes. His eyes were green and he has two red horns, scales on his forearm, black wings that were folded into his back and tribal looking tattoos. He was shirtless, showing off his sharp features and muscular build. He was wearing dark green pants and black shoes. "Very soon."

...

"Are we ready yet Chiki?" A little spirit fox questions as a bubblegum pink haired girl grabs her bag of candy that she had bought while she was in a small town during a mission. "Yes, lets go Aikue." Mikene Ayato Sakinari replies brushing dust from her black mini shorts and silver linings that hung out from it. Her complete outfit was a black corset with a bright red diamond pattern on the stomach and black bows on the back. She also wore black tights under her black shorts, black boots with silver lining and small black wings. She had smooth porcelain skin and midnight blue and her hair contains one small strain of white hair on the left side of her face and goes down to her thighs.

"Back to the guild we go!" Shouts the chibi fox spirit as he shakes out his silver fur before glancing over at Ayato with his adorable yellow eyes. He was wearing a dark blue robe with a purple karate belt and a purple amulate and a bone earing on hi left ear.

"Yes, now hush up your going to alert anyone in this forest that we are headed back." Ayato growls before walking away.

...

"Are you Amelia Keres?" A magic council man asks the celestial half blood as she flies out of the guild hall.

"Yes? Why are you here?" Amelia replies as she notices several members making their way to the guild hall from their homes.

"This is for your Master. Make sure that it gets to him immediately. Also this is for you. I believe it is what was ordered." He mutters before walking away.

"Thank you." Amelia dismisses him with a wave of her hand as she glances at the two envelopes sealed with the red seal of the magic council. "I guess that I will meet up with Master Mikael sooner than later." with a flutter of her wings she started flying past the members who were still on their way to the guild hall to the forest out side of the village.

"Where are you going!" Lindsey shouts as Amelia rushes past her.

"The secret is not for you!" Amelia shouts in response just before she reaches the forest.

"What is up with her?" She questions looking towards April.

"There was a Magic Council man looking for her. I guess she got mail." April replies before they start walking again.

* * *

 _ **Alright guys so this sat in the doc manager for a week before I felt like getting on my computer again... so sorry about that. I have been making ideas and I will have the ARC list on my profile here soon along with the OC Submission form. Now please review and understand that I am going to start preparing the next chapter. It should be ready after my finals which start tomorrow. Trust me I have a busy week but I will write on friday and saturday while I am waiting for the pep-band game and my birthday party. I actually want to update on my birthday so I will be working hard when I have free time that I am not studying. Trust me I will eventually make a schedule for myself. Once I am on that schedule I shall make sure that if it takes me longer that it is a really good chapter and a decent size one too.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading another chapter shall be out soon!**_

 _ **The-Fallen-Guardian**_


	4. Results

**Hey guys short chapter... I know and don't feel bad about it at all**

 **it is an important chapter so you should read it...**

* * *

"Master! I found you! The results of my examination have arrived, along with the paperwork that you requested." Amelia shouts as soon as she spots the Master of Angelic Demon and Ayame.

"Let me see the results. I need to see them." Master Mikael responds taking one of the envelopes from the celestial half-blood. As he reads the letter, his face pales and his hands tense up.

"It is positive isn't it. I told you it would be, I know my own body and remember the night that it happened." Amelia states before he looks up at her.

"Mia, lets go back to the guild hall, we need to have a talk." Master says signaling for her to follow him as he starts walking towards the direction of the guild hall.

"I can't. The magic council has also requested my presence." Amelia replies before taking off in the opposite direction at full speed.

"You need to tell the guild." Ayame sighs looking at Mikael.

"I know, but I won't tell them yet. I am going to let Mia tell them when she is ready." Mikael replies. "All we can do now is wait and let life pass as it always does."

* * *

 **3 hours later at Era**

"You must be Amelia Keres. Follow me." a young lady with purple hair and blue eyes instructs upon Amelia's arrival to Era.

"Do they have my item ready?" Amelia questions following the young lady down a long hallway.

"I do not know why they summoned you. I just know that they did." She replies before turning down another hall and to a door. "Ms. Keres has arrived." She announces as she lets her into the room where several wizards wait to meet the girl.

"You summoned me?" Amelia questions crossing her arms waiting for an answer.

"Yes we did. Many reasons. We will give you your staff after you answer these questions." One of the wizards reply, standing up before the rest of the council. "But please, st down. This could take a while."

* * *

 **Hey guys short chapter... I know... but it was important to the meeting of a new character... and the fact that Amelia's staff is important to Amelia's character, plot, and death... So in order to make sure that we are able to meet Kontorro in a way that starts to develop the character, I needed this chapter.**

 **Oh wait did I spoil that... I did.**

 **Amelia was made to die...**

 **but hey celestial half blood there**

 **and Katea has a rusted key..**

 **oh but you will learn about that in a later chapter...**

 **don't worry...**

 **I have plans made**

 **I know what the plot is**

 **and I already have the next chapter written in my notebook**

 **I'll type it out and have it posted.**

 **I think that I will also have a schedule for my posting here soon so yeah...**

 **bye guys!  
~The-Fallen-Guardian**


	5. End of Intro Arc

"Amelia, you're back! Wait why were you gone?" A man, one year older than Amelia, with black hair with yellow tips and bright yellow eyes, questions as soon as he notices the Celestial half-blood.

"I had to go to the magic council. They had something of mine." Amelia replies holding a staff with a white pumpkin chained to the black staff.

"What's that for? I have never seen you with it before." He continues.

"It holds my magic energy." Amelia replies looking deep into his eyes.

"Oh, hey I am about to go on a mission. Would you like to go with me?" Kontorro offers with his hands in his pockets.

"I can't. I need to save my magic energy. I am going to sit the next couple of months out, but hey if you ever want food, you can come by the cabin." Amelia replies, as she starts to flutter her wings to keep her balance.

"Yeah... cool... I'll see you when I get back then." Kon mutters before walking off.

"Turned him down again, come on Amelia." Katea sighs having witnessed the entire ordeal.

"I didn't turn him down. I just can't go on a job for a couple of months. Besides, I said that he can come for dinner anytime that he wants." Amelia replies shrugging. "now, I am hungry."

"Yeah, cause going to Era for two hours is so long that you must starve." She comments rolling her eyes.

"I was gone for eight hours. I want food." Mia growls before walking past Katea to the bar that also served the purpose of providing food for the guild members.

"She turned him down again huh." Rin questions taking the side of Katea.

"Yeah, she is such a busy soul, that she doesn't really have a lot of time to do stuff with people." Katea responds before looking down at her rusted key. "I will try to clean it one more time before I question Mia about it."

"Amelia, thank you for dropping by when you came back." Master Mikael smiles signaling for her to sit down. "How long do you have?"

"I'll be gone before the end of the year." She answers looking strait into the masters eyes.

"How did you know?" He growls.

" I know my body and the amount of life that is in it. I was cursed the night the village was destroyed. I have lived a long six years sense that night. Three of them with the guild and three of them without. Don't feel sorry for me, and don't feel bad master. Just promise me that you will keep the traditions of this village alive in both the people and the guild after I am gone." Amelia explains looking at him reluctantly.

"I will." Master Mikael promises.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys sorry for another short chapter. I really wanted to introduce you to another character and really begin the plot line for the story.**_

 _ **Anyways I should be posting again here soon. As long as I have a chapter written I will post for you guys.**_

 _ **which basically means until when ever the story is completely done... long time after Amelia's death...**_

 _ **Anyways I need to look at the arc list really fast to make sure that I didn't need to write an ova before the next arc starts because the Intro Arc is now finished.**_

 _ **I'll tell you what Arc or Ova we are in next chapter**_


	6. Intro to Arc- Festival of Death

_**Another short chapter... but intros are usually short... I wish it would've been longer, but it couldn't but I promise that next chapter will be longer.**_

* * *

The week had come where all of the Village of Death was completely decked out with black and white ribbons, and skulls were placed anywhere that there was space for them. This week was the annual Festival of Death, which honored all of the souls who were brave enough to live in the village until they passed away. There was also a memorial set up in honor of the victims of when the village was destroyed by Zeref.

Of course, along with the festival there was the guilds favorite part, The Angelic Demons Tournament, hosted each year to let the wizards show off their magic. Also, along with every festival, you had competitions, games and food, which all of those things were all over the place.

"You know, I read into the history of the Village and learned that the two festivals that we have, death and moon, were also known as the festival of day and the hidden festival." Sterben informs the guild while they were setting up the ballroom for the masquerade.

"It was called that because the festival of death was started by a legend that this week, each year, the dead of the would walk the streets to visit the yards of their past houses. No one wanted to disturb them, so they honored them by celebrating during the day, and lighting candles to each yard so that they could find their way home." Amelia explains earning attention from some of the guild members. "It is believed that during the Moon festival that the Moon Goddess could only see you at night, so the festival took place for a week during the night, and in the daylight hours only minimal decorations were out, earning the nickname The Hidden Festival."

"Remember that during the festival of death, everyone must wear dark colors, also don't step on the candles that are set out, it runs from the grave of who lived in the house." Master Mikael adds.

"Only Amelia and Sterben have candles out leading to the graves, the rest of the village places them on the sidewalk." Ayame comments.

"We know who lived where our houses are." Sterben explains.

"My family has always lived in that cabin... well the space that the cabin was built. It was where grandpa called home." Amelia adds raising an eyebrow. "But for now secrets are safe."

* * *

 _ **Alright guys soooo cliff hanger! ah i hate them soo much... but heyy it makes it all the more horrible that the chapter was so short... but hey next chapter you learn a secret about Sterben that none of the readers know about. Next chapter we go into the... Graveyard! I'll update this week... probably friday or Thursday, but I won't be able to update until February 20th... sorry**_


	7. Festival of Death Arc- Sterbens Secret

**_Hey guys I am so sorry that it has taken this long_**

 ** _My plan was to update on the week after solo and ensemble. Then I learned that the week after_**

 ** _I would start sectionals and we now had to worry about UIL_**

 ** _and improve even further because my ensemble had made it to State._**

 ** _There is only 11 weeks left of school, actually I think it is 10 now._**

 ** _A) Sectionals for Band and Private Lessons... also for band_**

 ** _B) Drivers Ed_**

 ** _C) UIL Concert Contest_**

 ** _D) TSI testing and Staar Testing coming up_**

 ** _Even with all of that I still plan to try to update for you guys. This week I just happened to have a week off of school._**

 ** _Don't get me wrong I am still a very busy girl. I just happened to find a little time away from everything._**

 ** _But I promise that I won't disappear that long again without at least updating my profile with an apology._**

 ** _Any ways the title of this update promises a chapter..._**

 ** _it is kinda short and ya'll deserve better for being patient..._**

 ** _I would combine it with the next chapter but it would not fit right and the next chapter is not completely finished..._**

 ** _sorry._**

* * *

"Curfew is in ten minutes, everyone needs to head home now." Master Mikael orders glancing at Sterben, who was glaring at the celestial half blood like he was ready to kill her.

"Of course, lets go home April. We wouldn't want to disturb the dead." Lindsey comments as the guild members start filing out of the guild hall.

"Sterben, follow me. We need to talk, now." Amelia requests with a glare.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the Masquerade, Mia." Kon says glaring at Sterben.

"Of course. Lets go, Sterben." Amelia dismisses before walking right out of the guild hall and quickly covering the mile distance to the graveyard with Sterben following.

"What do you want?" Sterben growls before seeing the Menahem family grave. "Why are we here?"

"Zack brought my attention from my future to you." Amelia starts looking down at the grave that had a single white tulip.

"He said that as a girl who lives life as it is, I needed to stop worrying about my death. He later informed me that your distance from the guild was unusual, and that you were constantly visiting this grave. The grave of the Menahem family." She stops to drop a crystal flower on top of the grave. "When you first came, I thought that your family might of known about the Menahems... but your last name is Menahem isn't it?"

"Yes... it is." Sterben replies.

"The entire Menahem family died a horrible fate, long before the Village was destroyed. In fact, 96 years before." Amelia informs him giving a quick glance at him. "They died when someone tried to gain immortality. 91 years ago the grave was robbed during the Festival of Death. That is why I find it weird that you are a Menahem. No Menahems left the Village, they all died."

"What does that have to do with me?" Sterben questions clenching his jaw shut.

"You made the mistake of calling yourself Sterben Menahem. The rest of the guild has never been inside the Graveyard, but I come in often." Amelia adds pointing at a wooden cross twenty feet away. "That is my family grave. Four of them, the rest are deeper in the graveyard. Lets just say that I know your secret."

"What secret?" Sterben questions.

"Your name is Bacia Menahem. You died 96 years ago, but you were stolen from your grave 91 years ago. The only way that you will be able to rest in peace is to atone for your sins." Amelia replies.

"You little..." Sterben growls.

"Your secret is safe with me. I'll die within a couple of months and so will you." Amelia explains looking slightly towards her family grave.

"What do you mean?" He questions.

"The last survivor of the lives you messed up has to die happily for you to have atoned for your sins, right? Well, I am the last survivor of this Villages destruction. You messed up the lives of this Village. No one else survived when you messed with their lives. So I am the last." She explains looking up at him. "When I die, your sins will have been atoned for."

"Yes, but I still have to be given death." Sterben replies.

"I have given you death, Bacia Menahem. You will die three months after me. You will die during the Moon Festival, when the Moon Goddess can see that you have atoned for you sins. It is your decision if you want the guild to know about you. My death will not be a surprise, I am already growing weaker, but you... well that is your choice." Amelia comments.

"I just want for the Villagers not to be scared of the ghosts that will walk tonight. Lets go home before your family sees you." Amelia whispers turning to walk away from the grave.

"Yeah that could be a disaster." Sterben comments before the two leave the graveyard.

"I thought that it would take much longer to atone for my sins."

* * *

 ** _Surprise! Well not really... some of you knew that was coming... I think..._**

 ** _Soooo... please drop a review... I don't care what kind of review... I just need to hear what you guys have to say._**

 ** _I can't stand the silence..._**

 ** _Oh and yes I am still accepting OC's._**

 ** _There is no way that will change anytime here soon._**

 ** _oh and I am sorry to the guy who submitted Kontorro..._**

 ** _Amelia can't completely fall for him because she knows she will die..._**

 ** _however... she already has kinda fallen just wont show it..._**

 ** _you'll understand here soon when I update again. Because I ship it..._**

 ** _but hey lets talk about Aquarius coming back._**

 ** _I always knew that you couldn't completely kill a CELESTIAL spirit._**

 ** _Well unless you get kicked out of the celestial world like Leo did for some time..._**

 ** _***hint hint for the guy who submitted Kontorro** *WINK WINK***_**

 ** _Well until next time... BYE!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys I am back with some more story. Again sorry about the short chapter, I just need to separate this part from the next part which hey battles are going to start up here soon and I am trying to drag those chapters out... yeah I am kinda weird.**_

* * *

"Welcome to the Masquerade. Angelic Demon is honored to have you here!" Master Mikael announces the second the Masquerade started. "Please remember that everyone must be back in their houses by the time the sun sets."

After a couple of seconds of silence, the music started and everyone had begun dancing, talking, and eating the foods that the chefs had prepared.

"You know, I haven't seen you around the village before." Zackary says holding his hand out towards the a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"That would be because I live in the dungeons of the guild hall." The girl replies taking his hand. Her skin was porcelain white, and her eyes were faded. She was wearing a black 60's swing dress with a simple black mask and black flats.

"So you are the legendary healer Cynthia?" Zackary questions with a smirk.

"Yes, well I am a healer, but I only see anyone when Amelia or Master Mikael brings them down to me." Cynthia replies as Zackary spins her before leading her to the dance floor.

"Katea, care to dance with me?" Rin questions offering her his hand with a gentle smile on his face.

"Of course." She replies as Rin pulls her close to him.

"Well then I hope you have been practicing your salsa." He chuckles before looking away from her, making sure that they had room to dance.

"Rin this is not a song to salsa to." Katea sighs.

"I know, it is just a figure of speech." Rin beams before taking the lead.

"Master Mikael, you can't just sit here and watch the entire time. You should go down there and enjoy the masquerade with the rest of the village." Ayame sighs as she walks up onto the balcony that overlooks the guild ballroom where most of the villagers had found a dancing partner.

"You're probably right, however, I am afraid that I can't dance." Master Mikael replies.

"I doubt that. Come on, you're not going to just sit here all day." Ayame replies grabbing his arm and pulling him to the stairs that led down to the ballroom.

"Alright, alright I am coming." Mikael responds following the elven girl down the floor.

"Amelia, are you just going to sit out here like this all day?" Kontorro's voice questions as he joins her on the balcony of the guild hall overlooking the town.

"I was just thinking about something." Amelia states looking away from the village and to the boy next to her.

"What about?" Kon asks sweetly.

"The guild... When I started rebuilding the village, I didn't know why I did. I never wanted to get close and become friends with anyone. I know whats coming for me. If I could stop it I wouldn't." Amelia explains turning back to the city. "But of course, I became friends with every last unfortunate soul to find their way here."

"It can't be that bad, now can it?" Kon questions following her gaze to the graveyard.

"It can. My key will unrust here soon. I am scared of who may be the one to find it." Amelia responds. "I am afraid that they will try to abuse my powers."

"How did you become a Celestial Half-blood anyways?" Kon continues.

"My Great- grandfather was a celestial being. My family didn't really know, but they figured it out once I started doing weird things." Amelia answers with a slight smile.

"Hey it is kind of chilly out here. Lets head inside." Kontorro says turning towards the door.

"You just want me to not sit here all day... it is summer Kon, it is not cold, but yeah, lets go inside." Amelia jokes following him into the guildhall.

"Of course, now will you come and dance with me?" Kon offers blushing slightly.

"Of course, I hope you have been practicing." Amelia giggle taking his hand as he leads her to the dance floor.

* * *

 _ **Again sorry for the short chapter I promise the next one will be longer.**_


	9. Sorry

**Hey guys I am back! So I saw something about my fellow writer Lex's stories where she liked to reply to the people who made reviews so hopefully this will convince ya'll to review more often.**

 _ **Otp Lord-**_ **Same. Actually when Kontorro was submitted to me I decided that I had to give it a chance, but there was no way that I would change my story plot.**

 _ **halobeast-**_ **yes sending in oc is still available.**

 _ **to everyone who submitted an OC. i am looking through them and trying to decided when the perfect moment to add the characters are. I am sorry if I don't use them. I actually Need to go through and spend some time deciding where the story is going from here since I am starting to get confused and really don't have anything planned right now. I really don't like how I am so confused on where the story is going right now... Actually I don't think that I am going to give you guys a chapter today, just an update on what is up with me and the story...**_

 _ **So I am debating on if I should take down the story and rewrite what I have so far, but of course if I did that, I would leave these chapters up until I have rewriten them and use this as a way to gather OC's because ughh I am so confuzled.**_

 _ **Also another problem is that I have no idea why I am writing this story anymore, or why I wanted to write it in the first place. I don't think that I am actually decent at SYOC stories sense Guardian Angel. In Guardian Angel i had a problem where I wasn't feeling it anymore and I had to take a break, but after my break i quickly finished the story completely within the month of starting back up again because I wanted it over with. I am almost at that point with this story and I haven't gotten that far into it. It is mostly because I suck at writing battle scenes and literally that is what I have been wanting to produce for you guys but I can't and it is upsetting me that I can't produce what i actually want to produce like I have seriously been working on the next chapter for the past month. I was working on it at my solo and ensemble in february and it is april... this is not even fair that I can not get the chapter to my standard or to where it pleases me so yeah... I don't know what to do anymore. I just thought that yall should know that sense I am not updating right now but the reason is that I want it to be perfect for you guys.**_

 _ **honestly if I don't get this right here soon I am taking out the tournament and putting in some random fluffy stuff to fill in the place before I decide to go to my OVA where Katea is wondering about her rusted key...**_

 _ **sorry again for the lack of update but I promise that I will try to update again soon... if within the next two weeks I don't get this right, I am switching to the sweet fluffy stuff that makes all the girls go awee and pleases the OTP people and makes me wish that I had a boyfriend who would hug me and be sweet and cute (single life and proud guys (only proud because none of the guys at school are gentlemen/like me/don't want me for... well I won't say that one now...))**_

 _ **bye guyss**_


	10. Double Apology

_**Hey Guys! I know It has been awhile, so I thought that I would give you guys a bit of an update as to why I haven't updated in over a year.**_

 ** _So in this past year, I have lost all motivation I once had to continue any of my writings, even the story I was working on for another website that I literally never got a single chapter up, but had about six chapters written. All of my focus went from the stories I was writing, to the music that I was playing. For the past two years now I have advanced to my state's state level solo and ensemble competition and this year had to begin preparing for my college auditions while balancing my school work and all of my responsibilities. Now that all of my college auditions are done, I am planning to begin writing again. I am only thinking about one story at a time, but it isn't right that I have left you guys hanging for over a year now, so I am planning to begin rewriting this story, because it has not been my best piece of work._**

 ** _I have a plan to write some other stories here soon, but I want to get the groundwork for this one right before I try to start another. I cannot promise that I will frequently update, but I can promise that on my free time, when I am not practicing, I will continue writing._**

 ** _Please send any feedback as possible, I absolutely love reading peoples comments/reviews and it really does help me out a lot. I will have a plan on my profile as soon as it is ready for where this story is going to go and other story ideas that I have._**


End file.
